futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Chinese State (Populist America)
The Chinese State and Grey China are the common English names for China between 2022 and 2035, while it was led by Jin Chang and the Confederation of Chinese Corporations (CCC). The name Grey China refers to the color of the uniforms that military and government officials predominantly wore. In Chinese, the state was known as the Chinese State until 2032, when its official name became the Greater Chinese Authority. Once the Chinese State had established order over a fractured China, and by this time its borders were secured and Japanese and Russian efforts to poach Chinese territory were put to a stop. To the north, China was bounded by Russian Siberia; to the east, it was bounded by the Sea of Japan and bordered North Korea, and the Taiwan Straits; to the south it bordered Laos, Vietnam, Burma, and Tibet and to the west, it touched East Turkestan (Turkey), and Khazakstan. These borders changed after China invaded Tibet and South East Asia, triggering India, Japan, South Korea, and Russia to declare war on China. China conquered and occupied most of East Asia during the Flood War. Despite an alliance with other nations, mainly Myanmar and Turkey, that together formed the Pan Asian Allied powers, China had by 2034 been defeated and subsequently was occupied by the victorious allied powers, the Russian Federation, Japan, United States, Korea, and the Republic of China which would eventually annex all Chinese territory. Consolidation of Power The new government installed a corporatist dictatorship in a series of measures in quick succession. On the night of 9 October 2022, the Chinese Parliament building was overrun by rioters from Inner Mongolia. The riot resulted in the deaths of much of the party leadership in China and the secession of Inner Mongolia from the nation. The event had an immediate effect on coastal city dwellers of China, who now were convinced that they were under assault from the ethnic minorities of China. The unnerved public worried that the Beijing Riot would lead to a domino effect that would ultimately culminate in the total dissolution of China; and the corporate leaders found the event to be of immeasurable value in getting rid of communist regime. The event was quickly followed by the Shanghai Address, where major corporate leaders declared marshal law and assumed control of the Chinese government. The Unity Act was passed in March 2022, 98% of the vote opposed only by the few corporate leaders who were sensitive to their company's Unions. The act gave the corporations of China total legislative powers of government and also authorized the creation of a new constitution. In effect, CCC had seized dictatorial powers. Over the next year, the Chinese Corporate Conference ruthlessly eliminated all opposition. The Communists had already been overthrown before the passage of the Unity Act. The democratic reformers, despite efforts to appease the CCC, were banned in June. In June and July, the Green Party of China, Socialist and Liberal Parties were forced to disband. On 14 August 2022, China was officially declared a corporatist state. Symbols of the PRC, including the red-gold flag, were abolished by the new regime which adopted both new modernist and old imperial symbolism to represent the dual nature of the imperialist-corporate regime of 2022. A new Black and Red Flag was created as China's official legal national flag which doubled as the flag of the CCC. It remained the sole national flag until the nation collapsed. Further consolidation of power was achieved on 30 February 2024 with the Act to Unify China. The act returned the highly fractured China of the dissolution era into a centralized state. It disbanded provincial parliaments, transferring sovereign rights of the provinces to the Chinese central government and put the provincial administrations under the control of the Corporate administration. This process had actually begun soon after the passage of the Unity Act, when all provincial governments were thrown out of office and replaced by Franchise governors. The Flood War The Fall of Grey China Category:Populist America Category:Nations (Populist America)